How far can we go?
by Valgarent
Summary: Two brother's set out to prove they have grown, but when darkness falls on there lives, they must fight so save themselves, and their home. If they fail, Cantha will fall to a horror from the past. Rated M for Violence


A/N: Alright, I'm coming back from a 2 year mental block to try and write again. My first Guild Wars Fan Fic wasn't going over too well, so I started this one. This is based off the Factions half, the land, items, and many monster will be from the game. The Story has been changed a bit but I'll keep it as close to the Faction's Story line as I can. This first Chapter is sorta mild in Violence. Warning on the later chapters it might get a bit hectic. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Guild Wars, Most of the Items, Places and Characters used where created by NCsoft.

Chapter 1.

The Calm before the Storm

The Sun had just risen on the Shing Jea Monastery, Many students where going about studying or preparing for the tests that would soon be upon them. Near the entrance to Sunqua Vale, a Necromancer waits impatiently for someone. His white to platinum blonde hair; bangs cover up his right eye, barely moving in the wind. His left eye, has an odd scar pattern. It looks like some sort of animal clawed at the left side of his face. His armor, a shipped from Tyria, was a crimson color. He crosses his arms, looking to be more and more annoyed by whoever he was waiting for.

"Have you been waiting long?" A voice from behind asked.

The Necromancer turned quickly around, "You are always late!" He yelled.

A monk walks over to him, laughing nervously. He has no hair; instead he has a blue scalp design. His robes, also shipped from Tyria, where dark orange. In his right hand was a glowing blue staff, energy seeming to be focused at the tip.

"I'm sorry, but I told you my Robes came today. I had to pick them up before we left today." The monk stated, with a slight smile because he actually had a good reason for once.

"You're lucky you're my brother Rath or I'd turn you into one of my Bone Fiends!"

"Calm down Valgarent!" The monk said, now a bit worried at his brother's fury.

They don't seem like brothers, Valgarent and Rath Demourse. Valgarent Followed in the foot steps of their father, while Rath Followed their mother. Their parents where once students at the monastery, now teachers of their professions. It was time Valgarent and Rath showed their parents, what they learned and how much they mastered.

"Let's go." Valgarent said, grabbing his bone staff that was lying next to him, and starting to walk off.

Rath walked next to his brother, glancing over at him as if making sure Valgarent wasn't going to try and attack him. They always fought, Valgarent would yell and Rath would try and get himself out of it. It normally would end with Rath, running from Valgarent as he tried to cast Deathly Swarm. Of course, Rath being a healer would normally get away with barely any damage.

"Where are they?" Rath asked, looking at his brother.

Valgarent had finally calmed down, he looked over. "Kinya Province, Near the Tengu village of Aerie, They want us there soon, so we should pick up the pace."

With that, Valgarent and Rath start running through Sunqua Vale. The various creatures roaming around paid no mind to the two brothers running by. Rath looked at his brother, he hated the fact that Valgarent disowned him for becoming a monk. Rath always was close to his brother up until they both went different ways. Rath was holding something from Valgarent but wanted to wait for the right time to let him know. Valgarent was to dead set on impressing his father more then worrying about his brother. He was always trying to be the center of attention, doing whatever he could. He was the highest ranked Necromancer in the Monastery, other then his father.

"Do you think we should stop at Tsumei Village?" Rath asked.

"No, we have no time. If we don't get there soon, I don't want to know what Father would do." Valgarent said, remembering the last time they where late for something.

They continued along the path, past all the Naga, large snakes with a torso of a man, which have moved into the Area. Again, nothing seemed to care that they where near by. A few of the Naga Warriors glance at them but continue on with what they where doing. Valgarent gripped his staff as they reached the snow covered mountains. Rath looked over at him, wondering what was wrong. Rath had never explored the mountains in Sunqua Vale, and had no clue what to expect. Soon they came to a halt, as a sensali was seen looking around. Sensali are similar to the tengu, being they are large bird like creatures, which walk, and act similar to humans. The sensali, unlike the tengu, are fierce in that they attack any and all who are near by.

"A sensali Assassin." Valgarent said, after noticing the two daggers it was wielding, as well as the armor.

"We can handle this." Rath said, sounding more confident then he usually did.

With a nod, Valgarent started to approach When they where closer, Valgarent noticed the corpse of another sensali and a Mountain Yeti. He ran over, once in range started to cast a spell. The Assassin noticed him, the moment Valgarent finished casting.

"Go My Bone Fiend!" Valgarent yelled, with a smirked as he started to cast it again. The Sensali started getting his from behind by the bone fiend. Soon it was joined by another, both hitting the sensali hard. The assassin picked one and started to attack it, cutting one fiend down quickly before falling to the number to hits it took from them. Valgarent and Rath hide from View til the fight was over and one bone fiend came over. Shortly the bone fiend died, falling to the ground and vanishing. Rath ran over to the assassin, going through the items it had.

Valgarent walked over as Rath took the daggers and puts them in his bag. They look at each other, Valgarent with an odd look on his face because of what Rath was doing. They say nothing as they start to run off again.

"Just keep running, ignore the rest of the sensali." Valgarent said, as Rath ran directly behind him as they avoided groups upon groups of them. It was near mid-day when they finally leave the mountains, entering a settlement near the tengu village. They don't even stop for a short break, or to get information. Only minutes later they reach Aerie, and waiting for them was their parents.

Their father walked over, wearing garbs given to those who become teachers at the monastery. Behind him, was their mother, She became a teacher and mentor to those who followed the path of the monk, but unlike the others, she wore the Shing Jea Armor that many of the student can get.

"Finally, you have arrived... we will begin your finally assignment, then Master Togo himself would like to see you.' Tetsuo spoke as he approached Valgarent and Rath. Neither of them said anything, but where a bit nervous at how calm there father was. Tetsuo was known to, as times, be more violent then any on the island.

"I hope you two are ready, this won't be an easy task." Satomi stated, walking over to her sons. Even though they are her children, she wasn't afraid to put them in danger if it meant pushing them to do there best. Valgarent nods, then looks over at his mother and father.

"We are ready, we've always been ready." Valgarent spoke, as Tetsuo looked at Rath who was standing quietly behind his brother. He didn't look scared, but looked too calm.

Tetsuo looked at the two, "We've received word from the Tengu, that a monster has been seen and attacking them. They've found many of there kind dead." He stated, "All the students have hear about Minster Cho, and we believe it is the same creature that he became. Master Togo called them Afflicted and that's as much as we know about them."

Rath and Valgarent listened carefully, they both heard of the attack at Minister Cho's Estate, and both heard of the monster he became. Valgarent had a fairly good Idea what they'd be asked too do, and from what he heard, these creatures aren't easy to defeat.

"I'm sure you can guess, your task is to defeat this afflicted creature that is terrorizing the area before it can get any further then this." Satomi looked at the village. "Your father and I will stay here, and tend to those who are wounded and defend if needed." She said, and with no other word she walked toward Aerie, and Tetsuo followed.

Not saying a word to each other, they glanced at each other and walked over to a patrol group of Tengu. After exchanging a few words, the brothers found out that it was last seen by the beach, south-east of the village. Rath thanked them for the information and left with Valgarent down to the beach. Both saying nothing still, they knew that they could be risking there lives. They've heard rumors at how strong these creatures are but this will be the first time they've seen one for themselves.

Both Stop upon hearing a strange sound from the beach, both quickly continue on till they saw the monster they where went to kill. It didn't look like anything they've seen before; its skin looked like it was boiling off, and ready to pop. It walked on all fours, but its front two legs looked to be at sharp as daggers. This creature stood just a little taller then the two, and its size didn't seem to hinder it's movement at all.

Before either Valgarent or Rath could react, it noticed them. With a quick glare and fast actions it charged, "An assassin!" Valgarent said to himself as he attempted to cast 'Deathly Spawn'. As he finished casting, the afflicted creature had reached the brothers, targeting Rath instantly. Being a monk, he didn't much defense as he dodged and attempted to get away. While Rath tried to run, Valgarent begun to cast 'life siphon' and to his surprise the creature ignored him. The moment the spell hit, the creature turned to Valgarent and charged. Valgarent started to cast 'Deathly Swarm' again, but before he could finish the Afflicted swung, cutting deep into Valgarent's left arm. Before Valgarent knew what happened, the wound healed over. And without thinking he continued to fight. The Afflicted hit Valgarent over and over again and each time his wounds where healed. Valgarent used 'Deathly swarm' again and with that the afflicted let out an inhuman yell and explodes, both Valgarent and Rath get hit, falling to the ground

Valgarent quickly opened his eyes, realizing they weren't at the beach, or by any water. Where am I? He thought, as he looked over to see Rath laying next to him, Rath was still knocked out from the explosion. Valgarent gets up and walked outside from the small building they where in. He looked around and noticed they where in the village north-east of the Tengu Village. It was quiet, something didn't seem right. what's going on? he thought, going back in the small hut. He noticed his brother moving slightly, regaining consciousness.

"What happened?" Rath said, sitting up slowly.

"We must have been moved from the beach... but I can't find anything... something isn't right." Valgarent stated, grabbing his staff which was against the wall.

"Do you think, it had to do with the Afflicted?" Rath asked, getting up as well, grabbing his weapon.

"No, I... think it's something else."

A/N: Send me a line on what I should do better, that way I can do better on the other chapters


End file.
